


Not Even for a Penny

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Talking about feelings isn’t <em>weak,</em> Kaito.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even for a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> The OT3 you didn't know could happen.

Sometimes, she thought, it was a wonder that Kaito’s face didn’t get caught in a permanent scowl—with as much he frowned. No matter what anyone did or said, it seemed to be an instinctual reaction. Sometimes she could barely finish a sentence before he got that irritable look in his eyes, and the corner of his lips twitching in a silent, angry manner, like it was being pulled on a string. Although, even considering that tidbit of information, Mai would probably say she handled him the best, which was a difficult spot to compete with when it came to her girlfriend.

To some it might have been a surprise, but Chucky was not as quick to anger, and her cleverness knew no bounds. It came in handy.

For example, it had probably prevented a murder from occurring that very day. Mai had been texting Kaito, trying to arrange any sort of plans for that day, only to nearly throw her phone in frustration at the responses she was receiving. The other Gaim dancer had swooped in to save the day (perhaps a bit cheesy, and not quite literal, but it was true), took Mai’s phone, and returned a few minutes later with a wide grin.

“It’s fine, Kai-chan definitely wants to see us.” Chucky leaned over to kiss the girl on the cheek and pressed her phone back into the palm of her hand. Mai thought it was probably better if she didn’t ask what exactly her girlfriend had said in order to convince him and only accepted the answer for what it was.

Nobody paid any mind when they left the garage that evening, and their feet took them to his apartment (they knew better than to ask why he lived alone, since the answer was obvious enough), though perhaps a bit hurried because the wind bit into their exposed cheeks and hands, turning the skin red.

Chucky didn’t bother knocking. She had told Kaito to leave the door unlocked, anyway, and it seems that he listened. She would have added a sarcastic _for once_ on the end of that sentiment, but Kaito obeyed more than one would anticipate.

Or perhaps it was just for his own interests. It was hard to tell. Either way, it didn’t bother her, though as soon as they entered Mai had begun to look about like she doubted that Kaito was actually there.

(Not that she thought he would jump out of a window to escape. Probably. Ah, she wasn’t giving him enough credit.)

Though the suspicions appeared to be for naught when there was a shuffling sound heard in the kitchen—and both girlfriends rounded the corner to see him with his head bowed, staring at a kettle on the stove with three cups off to the side.

“Aw,” Mai cooed, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around the taller man’s waist. “You’re making tea?” She ignored the way he stiffened for a moment under her touch, as though he was conditioned to believe that any contact was an initiation for conflict.

If they could see his face, they would have seen the way Kaito’s lips pressed together in a thin line. “Yes.” His answers tended to be curt, short, to the point, rather than wasting his energy on overly clever words. Not that he didn’t have plenty of those.

“I’ll get it.” She moved to his side and hip checked him gently, effectively catching him off guard enough for him to take a step to the side, and Chucky seized the opportunity wisely, tangling their fingers together.

“Come on, Kai-chan.” The taller girl loved using the affectionate pet name, especially since Kaito would always act irritated towards it even though they both knew he secretly enjoyed being called by such a…cute term.

And as if on cue, he scowled and complained as he was dragged out of the kitchen, though Mai only hummed pleasantly and ignored it. Her girlfriend could easily deal with their tall lover, and judging by how quickly it had gotten silent, she dealt with him quite effectively.

Mai didn’t take much longer to finish up Kaito’s previous task, and she placed all three cups on the tray before walking towards his bedroom, knowing that’s where they would be, although when she opened the door, she nearly dropped the tray.

Kaito was lying flat on the bed, and Chucky was straddling his waist, her hands underneath of his shirt and placed firmly on his torso, and they seemed to be caught in an intense make out session, soft noises muffled by each other’s lips. The male’s hands seemed to have found their way towards her hips tentatively, like he was afraid of breaking the girl if he held on too tightly.

“Chucky!” Mai voice was higher than it normally would be, almost stunned by her girlfriend’s audacity. Finally, the other girl pulled back, panting slightly, and turned to give Mai a cheeky grin.

“Sorry Mai.” She didn’t sound entirely sorry, though Kaito’s flushed cheeks were a welcome sight, and the shorter girl pursed her lips in a mock pout.

“You could have at least waited for me!”

The Baron leader let out a noise that was not unlike the spluttering tea kettle that had been boiling water just minutes before. Chucky giggled, interested in furthering the game, and withdrew her hands out from underneath Kaito’s red button down.

“How can I make it up to you?” Her smile was anything but innocent, yet she fluttered her eyelashes anyway. Mai paused in fake thought, wondering where she could place the tray down to ensure that tea would not be spilled across the carpet. Kaito would not have appreciated that, and quite frankly, neither would she.

Finally, after deciding after deciding that the tray could be set down on the night stand, she slithered onto the bed, pulling Kaito’s head into her lap and running her fingers through his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp.

He closed his eyes and almost made a pleased humming noise. Chucky had moved further up the mattress, snuggling into his side like the lost piece of a puzzle and slung her arm across his stomach, easily able to reach the other girl if she so chose.

“What do you think, Kai-chan?” Mai’s smile was broad.

“About what?” Somehow, he still managed to keep a flat tone of voice, and if anything it was overly purposeful. He was unwilling to relent the strong image of his pride, even when both of the girls _knew_ he knew better.

Chucky let out a sigh that accompanied the rolling of her eyes, and her hand began to trace Kaito’s jawline. “Come _on_.” His face was warm, and she wasn’t sure if it was just because of his body temperature or the fact that his blush had yet to completely vanish, even if he was ignoring it.

The man’s jaw clenched, and it was almost like he took the words as a challenge. “I think this is a foolish game.” His eyebrow arched elegantly for only a moment before falling back into its neutral position again.

“Foolish?” Chucky inquired, before glancing at Mai, who was currently biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kaito probably would have taken it as an insult when it was truly anything but.

“Kaito, I don’t think…” She began, but had to stop and cover her mouth. Kaito’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he was about to turn his head but Chucky’s hand stopped him from moving it too much.

“What are you—” He didn’t get far, before getting stopped by Chucky’s fingers on his lips.

“Stop while you’re ahead.” She sighed, before shifting a little bit. “I thought you knew by now that we aren’t going to judge you.”

“That’s not what this is abo—”

“So what’s the problem?” Chucky’s grin was wide, and Mai was able to appreciate how…simple and clever her tactic had been. Sometimes, Kaito liked to think that the world was out to get him, so it was easier to attack first rather than risk getting hurt.

“Let’s just talk.” Mai suggested, sweetly, and pressing a kiss to Kaito’s brow, ever so gently. Just to remind him that not everything had to be harsh and jagged, as he might have wished for it to be.

“About what?” The man’s eyes closed briefly, and he tugged Chucky closer, the latter of which let out a tiny laugh at the sudden movement, and didn’t resist at all.

“Anything?” Chucky hummed and placed her head on his chest, like she was using it as a pillow. His heartbeat was as steady as he pretended to be, and he would never let anyone see him falter—even if he didn’t realize that sometimes his lovers could easily see through his disguise.

(Disguise wasn’t really the right word. It was a front that he was always chasing after—a persona he wished desperately to be.)

“Go ahead.” It was Kaito’s not so subtle way of saying that he had no interests in sharing his thoughts—not even for a penny. (It was a strange idiom, but the Baron leader was a strange person.)

Mai blinked, until she realized exactly what was going on. “Oh my gosh.” She gasped, in between her bouts of laughter, and both of the others on the bed gave her a strange look. Chucky looked particularly concerned. “Seriously?”

“Am I missing something?” The taller girl inquired.

“You don’t see it?” Mai bit her lip, regaining her composure. “Talking about feelings isn’t _weak,_ Kaito.”

The man stiffened a little bit, and the realization dawned on Chucky—and she too began to laugh. “That’s ridiculous!”

“I never said that!” He snapped, feeling less-than-encouraged by the way his girlfriends seemed to be finding humor at his expense. Then again, he had a tendency to assume that the world was not only standing against him, but also laughing at him.

Mai placed a hand on his cheek as though to soothe him. “It’s fine. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Maaaai.” Chucky’s was almost a complaint. “You spoil him too much.”

“Spoil me? I’m not your—”

“Yeah, but we can’t _force_ him to do anything.” The two were speaking over him, completely ignoring the way he tried to interject and defend his honor. Or strength. Or whatever, it was obvious they didn’t care much at the moment.

“But then he’ll always think it’s weak to –”

“Why are you completely ignoring me?”

“Shut up, Kaito.” Both Chucky and Mai spoke at the same time, and Kaito looked a little taken aback, and Chucky was fairly certain his jaw was going to drop from the audacity of _Gaim_ dancers telling _him_ to shut up.

“I will not—”

Mai rolled her eyes, before leaning over to kiss him, finding that if she distracted him he tended to forget whatever he was talking about before. (It was really kind of adorable.) Lo and behold, he made a soft noise under her lips and when she pulled away, his eyes were narrowed and his cheeks were flushed.

“ _Anyway_.” Chucky’s voice was a little huff, so Mai tugged her upwards until she was sitting up, and kissed her too. Her face immediately eased—never having been one for feeling left out. “About feelings?”

They’d be lying if they said they didn’t enjoy the way Kaito spluttered after that. Perhaps things were going to get rough in the future, but Mai was certain that it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

“It’s okay.” She tried to soothe again, holding tightly onto her loved ones. “We have time.”


End file.
